SealandXLiechtenstein
by Black Flaming Love
Summary: a request from theultimaarchives. I hope you like it! sorry if the fluffiness is not what you wanted. fluff is really all I can write, especially with cutie pie Sealand and darling little Liechtenstein! its also really short, but I hope you like it anyways!


Sealand. Was. Freaking!

Okay, okay, so today was the day Sealand was going on a date with Liechtenstein for the first time, and she was a sweet girl and she'd love anything he planned with her, but he had to make this special! Sealand sat at the table, staring blankly into his cereal.

"Peter, you haven't touched your breakfast!" England pointed out, worried.

"He ain't hungry, Artie. Leave 'im alone," Scotland dismissed with a frown, blocking the Brit's path before he could get to the stove. "Don't even think about it," he added. England sat down across from Sealand with a huff.

"Peter, I'm serious, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Peter took a deep breath.

"It's my first date with Lili, and I want it to be special, but I have no clue what to do for her, or even what to wear!" Sealand whined.

England took on a knowledgeable posture, putting a humble hand to his chest. "Well, child, be glad you have a gentleman such as me to guide you," he smiled.

"Pffft!"

"Got something to say, Seamus?" England challenged. Ireland held up his hands in mock defense.

"Oh no, of course not!" He replied sarcastically. England glared at him and continued to talk with Sealand.

"What you need to do is dress very fancy and take her to a nice dinner, and read her poetry, and-"

"Scream '_I'm a pansy and me mum dresses me funny_'!" Scotland interrupted. "Ye gotta be real slick with her, lad, and-"

"Okay, both of you shut up because you both suck!" Ireland snapped. These guys were going to give Sealand whiplash one day. "Take it from an Irishman; lassies love picnics. Lassies also love guitars. Do you know how to play a guitar?" Ireland inquired.

"Uh, yes?" Sealand answered uncertainly. Ireland smiled cheerfully.

"Good! Then do just that! Don't make the first date too fancy, but don't make it too casual either. Too fancy, and you'll creep her out. Too casual, and you'll come off as a massive prick."

"I'm not sure you should be saying prick in front of him!" England added, but Ireland just shrugged.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sealand asked, narrowing his eyes. Ireland nodded once.

"Luck of the Irish, laddie, I do indeed." Sealand cheered, shoving a few spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth and running around getting ready.

A text sounded from his phone, and he skidded to a halt. It was Liechtenstein! She was asking him where they should meet. Sealand replied back with their favorite hang out park, told her to dress comfortably, and finished getting ready.

"I'm off!" he told his brothers.

"Good luck!" Ireland called, winking.

"Don't do anything too-!" England started.

"Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!" Scotland yelled. England glared at him.

"That's not saying much, you sodding git!" Sealand rolled his eyes and ran out the door.

Sealand set out the picnic blanket and sat down, looking around anxiously. Liechtenstein was late, he thought to himself, and Liechtenstein was never late. Had she decided not to come? He began to freak out more. He smoothed out his white collared shirt and fixed his black jeans nervously.

"Peter~!" Sealand snapped his head up, turning to see Liechtenstein in a cute pink blouse and some shorts running towards him. He got up, smiling and waving.

"Hi Lili!" he called back happily. The happiness died when he saw Switzerland appear behind her.

"Lili!" he called. Liechtenstein turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"We discussed this, brother! Leave me alone with Peter!" she huffed. Switzerland pointed at Sealand with narrowed eyes and slowly disappeared from view.

Liechtenstein ran up and hugged the blonde boy. "Hi, Lili!" he greeted, smiling. She smiled back.

"Hi!" Liechtenstein looked down at the basket of picnic foods he brought. "Aw, that's so sweet of you, Peter!" she grinned. Sealand blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing really," he replied modestly. Liechtenstein just giggled at him. The two ate in silence, trying not to make eye contact while they ate because wow, that would be super awkward to eat while making eye contact, and didn't even speak until they were finished.

"So, um...wanna take a walk?" Liechtenstein asked. Sealand nodded eagerly, standing up and holding out a hand politely to help Liechtenstein up. She smiled softly and took his hand, standing up and brushing herself off.

Sealand held out his arm for her, and she giggled again and linked her arm around his. He felt really dumb and old fashioned and he might have to punch England when he got home for making him so lame with the ladies, but for the moment Liechtenstein was happy and so he ignored his feelings.

The two meandered around the lake that was in the park, chatting about silly country stuff that neither of them really bothered with because Switzerland took care of Liechtenstein's country stuff and Sealand wasn't a real country.

Sealand stopped suddenly, blushing slightly. "Um, Lili, can I-?" Liechtenstein knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Please don't ask permission to kiss me," she smiled slightly. Sealand took that as an invite and pressed his lips against her. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around him, and he took what England had taught him and dipped her.

Liechtenstein pulled away with a giggle, and he gazed down into her pretty face was a giddy smile on his face. "HEY!" Sealand practically dropped the blonde girl in his arms.

They both looked up to see Switzerland standing there, looking really pissed off. Liechtenstein swore in German, surprising Sealand, and turned to yell at her brother.

"Hey yourself! Leave us alone!" she demanded, and Switzerland pouted at her. "Brother, now!" He disappeared from sight, looking pissed off.

"I'm going to die in my sleep." Liechtenstein laughed.

"Don't worry, Peter, he's just protective," she reassured, hugging him. Sealand hugged her back, happy with his life because she was there with him. She kissed him quickly, and his smile widened. "I really like you, Peter," she admitted, blushing.

"I really like you too, Lili," he replied, then looked up at the sky. "Hm, getting dark. I better walk you back to Switzerland's car which is probably parked just out of our eyesight where he can watch us like a creeper," Sealand explained.

Liechtenstein agreed, mumbling another German swear underneath her breath. Sealand took her hand and led her up to her ride, where Switzerland was giving him the look a trigger happy big brother would give his younger sister's boyfriend right before he pulled the trigger. There was probably a reason why he looked like that...

Liechtenstein turned to Sealand before she got in the car. "Thank you for today," she whispered, kissing him gently. Sealand started to kiss back, jumping slightly when Switzerland honked the car horn obnoxiously. Liechtenstein scrunched up her nose. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lili," he replied softly. Liechtenstein got in the car and turned to her brother. Even though the car should have muffled it so he couldn't hear her, as the car drove away Sealand could distinctly hear her scream, "Vash, you big jerk!"

Sealand felt like dancing in the streets, singing about love and happiness. But then, his brothers drove up in their car. "High five, Peter!" Scotland praised.

"Told ya!" Ireland grinned.

"Oh shut up, you big oafs!" England shouted. Sealand rolled his eyes and got in the car.

His phone chimed to signal a text from Liechtenstein. '_again next weekend_?' it read. Sealand smiled cheerfully.

'_definitely_.'


End file.
